Just give me a chance A sonamy story
by DaPhun1
Summary: When Sonic's insult at Amy goes too far, Amy goes to extreme measurements that will test our blue blur's feelings for her.
1. A Broken Rose

Well, I've never been too much of a fan of SonAmy, but this idea just popped into my head one day and decided to write it down. Hope you enjoy.

It was another beautiful day in Station Square. Just doing some shopping and thinking out my love Sonic. Speaking of the devil, there he was just down the street. I got excited at the sight of him. I knew there was a good reason to make myself look better this morning. I ran as fast as I could up to him shouting, "SOOOONIIIIC!" He stopped and paused for a moment. Then he turned around to me. He seemed surprised to see me. "Uh Amy. Uh hi."

I blushed a bit when he stared at me. We stayed staring in an awkward silence until I said, "so Sonic, are you finally gonna ask me on a date?" Sonic sighed as if he were annoyed. He closed his eyes for a second then opened them again. He stared at me and said, "Amy, I do not want to go on a date with you. I will never want to go on a date with you. You are hanging on to a hope that will result in disappointment. When you ask me out I feel like I want to vomit. I do not like when you follow me. I do not like when you hug me. You fool yourself into thinking that I will like you and one day marry you. Well here's reality Amy. I do not love you, nor will I ever love you. You might as well find a new goal in life because the one you have now is going to fail."

I felt like I wanted to cry, but I didn't. He looked at me irritated and said, "see ya." He speed off and wind he left lifted up my dress high. I tried to lower my dress but the wind was strong. It finally died down and I was able to adjust my skirt again. I felt he did that on purpose just to humiliate me. I thought that I heard someone laugh at me, but I let it go cause I wasn't sure. I just hope no one saw my panties. I picked up my stuff and started walking home. There was so much emotion going on inside of me. I wanted to burst out, but I didn't want to do so in public.

I finally reached my apartment and took out my key. I unlocked the door and walked inside and closed the door behind me. I dropped my stuff and locked the door. The moment I did, I burst out crying. I ran to my room and planted my face into my bed. The words Sonic said to me echoed in my head. I lifted my face from my bed and cleaned my eyes. I got up and went to the bathroom to see how I looked. Looking in the mirror I noticed my mascara was falling down my face. I grabbed a towel and cleaned up my face.

I took a deep breath and walked over to the living room. I sat on the couch gave a sigh. I looked over and grabbed the picture Sonic and me. It was a picture that Tails had taken a while back when we went to the beach. In the picture I was in my bathing suit hugging Sonic while looking at the camera. He had his arm around me and his other gave a thumbs up while he winked at the camera. The picture looks like he meant that hug. But after hearing what he told me today, I'm starting to doubt. I'm starting to doubt all my feelings for him.

Here I am, a young girl in her teenage years. I was trying to get over what Sonic told me, but those words he said to me just kept me down. "So you will never love me huh Sonic? Fine. I know that there is one thing that will surely please you." I went to the kitchen and reached into the drawer.


	2. Stopping the Insane

From here on out, I'll be switching to different points-of-view so that the readers can see what each of the characters are feeling.

(Tails)

I just finished my final modifications to the Tornado. I wanted to test it out with Sonic but he was nowhere to be found. So instead I wondered if Amy might want to test it out with me. So I winded my tails and started flying towards her apartment. The day was so beautiful and seeing it from this height just made the beauty even better. I looked ahead and saw Amy's apartment not far away. My tails began to get sore and I began to lower and landed on the ground. Her apartment was just down the street and just walked the rest of the way.

I reached Amy's door and knocked. No one answered. I recall seeing her go home. The light was also on. I checked her door and it was locked. Lucky for me I knew where she kept her spare key. She kept it under a vase that contained a beautiful rose that Sonic gave her one time. I lifted the vase and found the key. I unlocked her door and went inside.

"Amy?" I called out. I went into the hallway and saw a light coming out of her room and opened the door. There she was, but there was something off about her. I quickly realized that she had a knife in her hands and had it at a position like she was about to stab herself. "AMY NO!" I ran and jumped her and grabbed the knife from her hands. I was extremely terrified at what I had just witnessed; Amy was going to commit suicide. Still on her I said, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

After asking her, Amy started crying and said, "WHY Sonic, WHY can't you just give me a chance?" Confused, I responded, "Did you just say you were going kill yourself because of Sonic?" She sniffed and nodded. We both got up and I help her sit on the bed. "Tell me what's up Amy." She looked at the ground for a moment and said, "Well, I ran into Sonic earlier today. I went up to him. He seemed irritated to see me. I had asked him if he wanted to go out." Looking at her I asked, "Well what did he say?" She continued, "He told me that he would never go on a date with me. That I'm holding on that a hope that will end in disappointment. He said I am fooling myself into thinking that one day we will get married. Also that I should find a new goal in life."

I couldn't believe what I had heard her say. What she said was something that I thought Sonic would never say to someone. I looked down at the floor thinking about what Amy said. Looking over to her I said, "Well I need to go. Promise me you won't try anything like that again." She nodded, "I promise." I patted her leg and got up and flew over to Sonic's house to see what was on his mind.

(Sonic)

I just got home and put my feet up and turned on the TV. "Man today was awesome. Today was so gorgeous too. And I got Amy to leave me alone. Heh heh talk about a good day." Nothing good was showing right now. I was hoping to find at least one good show going on now. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Tails."

I jumped off the couch and unlocked the door. "What's up Tails?" "Eh, nothing much," he answered, "listen can I talk to you about something?" "Umm sure," I said. We sat on the couch and I asked, "So what'd you want to talk about?" He looked at me and asked, "what do you think about Amy?" That seemed like a very odd question for him to ask. Why would he ask me about Amy? Having to answer I said, "meh, she's an okay friend. Why?" "Well do you think, maybe you might ever go out with her? Even for a while? Or even just on a date?" "Ha," I said, "I don't think so?" "Why not," he asked. I answered, "'cause you know it's just not my thing." He responded, "Oh come on Sonic she's a nice girl." "I know Tails, but I don't want to." "You really should," he said. "I don't have to," I said.

"Come on Sonic just at least one date."

"No way man."

"Just at least one date."

I stood up and said, "NO, and why should I?"

Tails stood up also and said, "BECAUSE SHE ALMOST KILLED HERSELF," Tails shouted then started breathing.

I froze. I could not believe what I had just heard. Did he just say what I thought he just said? I wasn't sure, I had to ask. "W-what did you just say?" He repeated," I said Amy almost committed suicide." I fell back on the couch and put my face into my hand. I couldn't believe it. Amy almost killed herself. Tails continued and said, "Earlier I went to her apartment and found her with a knife about to stab herself."

Tails went on, "if you can't do it for her, do it for yourself so you don't feel so guilty about almost killing her." Tails took a deep breath and said, "Well I better get going." Tails walked to the door and left. I locked the door behind him and sat back on the couch thinking about what I just heard.


	3. Restless Nights

**Note: I apologize for the delay in this chapter. School has been hectic the last few weeks. Now that it's over, I should be able to post more frequently. NOTE: NOTE: Some may find this chapter disturbing. (Maybe)**

(Tails)

As I walked out of Sonic's house, I thought about what I witnessed at Amy's apartment and the argument I had with Sonic. I didn't want to tell Sonic in such a harsh and instant way. It was like ripping off a band aid. I also didn't mean to shout at him either. I wasn't mad at the guy, just, maybe shouting at him and assuming to be angry with him might give him that little push towards Amy. I then winded up my tails and took off.

(Sonic)

Man, it's crazy how a day can change from good to bad in an instant. One moment the day was glorious, the next minute Tails comes in and tells me that Amy almost committed suicide. I turned off the T.V. and just sat there thinking. I thought about what the scene must've been like. Thinking about the day we first met on Little Planet. I remembered the time I rescued her from Metal Sonic in that race on the planet. Those were the days. Now here we were many years later and Amy still had that crush on me. This all started just because I saved her that one time. Sometimes I regretted that day I rescued her.

The day continued on slowly. I was glad when it was finally time to get some sleep. I went to my bed and took off my shoes and tucked myself in. I wasn't able to fall asleep easily. The thought of Amy continued to fill my head. Not being able to fall asleep, I just closed my eyes and hoped that I would. I had my eyes closed for almost fifteen minutes and still wasn't able to fall asleep. I got out of bed and drank a glass of warm milk. They always say that helps you fall asleep. They weren't lying when they said that. I soon felt tired and jumped back in bed and fell asleep quickly.

My thoughts were filled with Amy so much that I even dreamed about her. However, it wasn't a dream about anything good. I dreamt that I was in her house. I noticed the door to her room was slightly open and a light was shining through. I opened the door and there was Amy sitting on her bed. She had a giant kitchen knife in her hand. She had her finger sitting on the tip of the knife and she spun the knife slowly. I wanted to stop her, but I wasn't able to. I felt like there was something restraining me. She sat on her bed looking at the shiny knife. Amy then looked over to me. Her eyes were teary and red with emotional pain. She looked back at the knife then positioned the front of it to face her stomach. She looked at me again and said, "Goodbye Sonic. I love you. I will always love you." I shouted, "AMY NOOOOOOOOO!" She then trusted the knife into her stomach and screamed with great pain. Blood spurted out of the abdomen and out of her mouth. She then fell to the floor. I finally felt free from the restriction I was in and ran to her body. I raised her head and stared at her eyes that were still open. My eyes burst into tears and I said, "Amy no. Please. Don't die on me. I'm sorry Amy. I'm sorry that I hurt you. Please don't die on me. PLEASE!" She didn't respond. I knew that she was dead, but I kept shouting at her dead body. I then shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I woke up shouting, "AMYYYYYYY!" I breathed heavily from horror. I looked around and tried to get a grip on reality. I looked at the time; it was a little bit after 7 A.M. "Ugh, what a nightmare. Good thing it's morning already. I don't think I could stand another dream like that." I jumped out of bed and washed my face. I then went to the kitchen and prepared myself some breakfast. As I ate I thought about my dream last night. Seeing Amy stab herself with that knife was just horrifying. Good thing it was just a dream. I'm sure that will be the only dream I have of that.

I spent the whole day at home. I didn't want risking running into Tails or Amy in town. I didn't feel like talking to them right now. I went back and forth between television and my Xbox. It was soon almost 8 and I was deciding that I may head to sleep early. I tucked myself in bed and fell asleep. I woke up and checked the time. It was only 10:30. I tried going to sleep again, but I couldn't. That "nap" made me wake up. So I decided to play some Xbox from my bed. It was Friday night so that meant Knuckles and his Xbox friends were playing Halo or Call of Duty or something. I was right; there he was on halo in a party. I decided to play the same thing for a while. It wasn't long until he invited me. I decided to accept and grabbed my mic and plugged it in. "Yo Sonic, what's up?" I replied, "eh nothing much." Knuckles and his friend and I played matches for an hour and a half or two. After awhile I decided pack it in and go to sleep. I managed to fall asleep quickly this time.

That night I had another nightmare about Amy. I was in her apartment again, though it seemed darker this time. I looked around having a difficult time seeing. I turned on the light in the hall and saw Amy's door slightly open. I opened it slowly and saw Amy, dead on the floor. There was a large puddle of blood and a bloody knife in her right hand. "AMY!" I ran to her and rested her head on my hand. "Amy I'm sorry I hurt you please don't die. Please." I closed my eyes and sobbed quietly. I opened my eyes and noticed that Amy had disappeared from my hands. I gasped and looked around confused. Realizing she was gone I looked down at the floor with my eyes closed. Moments later I felt a hand touch my right shoulder. I then heard a small whisper, "Soooniiiiic." I got up and looked behind me. It was Amy. She looked perfectly fine. Her lovely face just stared at me with a cute smile. I couldn't believe my eyes. Surprised I said, "A-amy. Y-y-o-ou you're not…" "Shhhh," she said. "It's okay Sonic." She took her hand and rubbed it down my left cheek.

Next thing I knew she grabbed my throat and lifted me into the air a bit. I gasped for breath and tried to free myself from her grasp. I closed my eyes as I struggled. When I opened my eyes again Amy eyes glowed with a great light. It was like something I've never seen before. She began to speak. Her voice was demonic, yet you could still recognize her original voice. She said, "You really hurt me Sonic. You almost made me kill myself. How does that make you feel? Does it make you guilty? Or does it upset you that Tails stopped me?" "No," I said. "I never wanted you to commit suicide." She continued, "And why did you never give me a chance? Do you find me ugly? Do you find me as a nuisance? Huh? Why is it Sonic?" I answered, "I never found you as a nuisance. I always thought you were cute too. Dating has just not been my thing." I was running short on breath; I wasn't sure how many more answers I could give. Again she continued, "Then who do you see me as Sonic? Do you see me as an annoyance or burden? Or do you see me as some girl holding on to a 'disappointing' hope as you said?" I answered, " I never thought of you like that." She then said, "THEN HOW HUH? WHO AM I TO YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG?"

I woke up gasping in a shock. "Man, another nightmare." I put my hand on my face and sat there for a moment. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror for a few seconds. Staring at myself, I knew I couldn't keep living with this guilt. "That's it. I can't take these dreams anymore. I mean Amy almost killed herself. All because of something that I told her. I can't hang on to that guilt." Thinking for a moment I saw that there were no other options. "I guess I'll ask Amy on a…" I gulped and struggled to say it, " a d-d-date."


	4. Fixing the Broken Rose

(Sonic)

Asking someone on a date was something totally new to me. I have never been on a date before. I wasn't even sure where to start. I've flirted with girls before and Amy to tease her, but never on a date. Unsure what to do, I decided to call Tails, even though I really didn't want to talk to him right now. I grabbed my cell phone and called him. Surely he was up by now.

(Tails)

I was working out some minor bugs on the Tornado early this morning. Suddenly I heard the phone ring. I ran to phone and picked it up. "Hello Tails' house, Tails speaking." "Um hey Tails," Sonic said. "Um what's up Sonic," I replied. He responded, "Um I've been doing some thinking, and I decided that." "You decided that what," I asked. He answered, "I've decided that I'm going to take Amy out on a date." I smiled and said, "Well that's great. So what are you going to do?" He answered, "Well that's the thing. I'm not sure. I know you've dated a couple girls. And could you help me out?" "Sure," I said, "Head on over immediately." "Alright then see ya in a moment," Sonic said. "Alright then," I said. We hung up our phones and I began to write down some ideas.

(Sonic)

I headed on over to Tails' house immediately. It took me only a few minutes to get there. I went to door of his house and knocked. "It's open come on in." I opened the door and said, "Hey Tails." "What's up Sonic," he responded. He continued, "Okay I've already started writing some ideas down." I sat on the sofa and said, "Alright then, whatcha got?" He looked at the notepad and said, "Well these are some simple ideas that could be a good date. First I have seeing a movie. That's usually makes a good first date. Second I have going out to a restaurant. That seems simple and good too." I nodded and thought about the ideas. "You got anything else?" "Hmm," he said, "oh, how about a nice stroll on the beach or at the park?" "Alright I think those ideas could be good." Tails nodded and said, "But first things first. You need to call Amy and apologize. Then you can ask her out."

I agreed and pulled out my cell phone and dialed her number. The phone rang for a while then a response came. "Hello?" It was Amy. Nervous, I said, "Hey Amy it's me Sonic." At that moment I heard the phone hang up. "Amy?" I said, "Amy?" I sighed and told Tails, "She hung up on me." "Wow," Tails said, "She must be really angry at you." I asked Tails if I could use his phone. He handed it to me and I dialed her number again. The phone rang for a while. Amy responded, "Hey what's up Tails?" I answered, "Amy please I need to talk to you." There was a silence for a few seconds and then she said, "LEAVE ME ALONE SONIC! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" The phone hung up again. I looked down at the ground while holding the phone.

"What did she say?" Tails asked. "She said to leave her alone. But I'm not giving up just yet," I said. He asked me, "So what are you going to do?" I shrugged and said, "I don't know, but I'll figure something out." He nodded and I continued, "Well I better head out." "Alright see ya," he said. "Later," I replied back. I went towards the door and closed it behind me. From the porch of his house I sighed and said, "Oh man what am I going to do?" I looked around observing the environment. Something that caught my eye was a batch flowers growing in front of Tails' house. "That's it."

(Amy)

As soon as I hung up with Sonic the second time I began to cry. I thought about Sonic, but I knew he could never love me. He probably wanted to apologize just to make himself feel better. I wouldn't let him have the pleasure. If he didn't really want to see me, then I don't want to see him. I continued watching T.V. and just let the day go by. About an hour later there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened the door. There was no one there. I looked out more. There was no one.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something on the floor. I looked down and there was a batch of roses and a note. I picked them up and said, "Oh how thoughtful of someone." I smelled the roses and they smelt wonderful. I took the roses and note inside and closed the door. Placing the roses on the table I began to read the note out loud. "I noticed you the other day and would like for us to meet. Meet me at the park at 3 o'clock. Sincerely, an admirer." I looked at my clock. It was almost noon. I didn't really know whether to trust the note or not. I didn't feel like going either, but I suppose it would be good to meet a new face. Besides, if I didn't go and it was true I wouldn't want to be rude.

Around 1:30 or so, I decided to get ready to meet this stranger, despite the risks involved. I went to the bathroom and put on my makeup. Afterwards I looked in my closet for something to wear. But after looking, I decided that my red dress was good enough. On my way out I grabbed my purse and locked the door.

(Sonic)

I was hiding near by the park hoping that Amy would show up to meet her "admirer". I looked at the time. It was nearly 3 now. More time passed and there was still no sign of her. I sighed in disappointment. Just when I gave up I looked over and there she was sitting at a table in the park. I got excited. She actually showed up. Looking at her from a distance I noticed she looked really lovely. I began to rehearse how I would say hi to her. After I was ready I walked up to her hoping she wouldn't notice me at a distance.

"Hey Amy," I said. She looked at me and scowled. "Sonic, I have nothing to say to you. Now if you don't mind, I'm waiting for someone," she said, "hmph." She closed her eyes and looked away. "Well," I said, "Wait no longer." She looked at me again with one eye open and confused. She then quickly realized and said, "So it was you who sent me the roses wasn't it?" I smiled and nodded. She then said, "Ugh. I should've known better. Well I have nothing to say to you Sonic. So good day." She grabbed her purse and got up. I stopped her and said, "Amy please I really need to talk to you." She sighed as if she was irritated and sat back down.

I began, "Amy it was wrong for me to tell you such a thing. I shouldn't have ever told you that." She still looked at me with an irritated face and her arms crossed. I continued, "I should have never told you to give up on your goals. I mean I've never given up on mine. I shouldn't be telling others to do so." She still sat there with that same face. I continued saying, "Amy I'm…I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you so badly. I never intended you to uh…you know what." She knew that I meant about her attempted suicide, but didn't question me about it. Instead she rolled her eyes and said, "Alright Sonic, I forgive you. I better get going." She got up and grabbed her purse. I felt like she didn't really forgive me. I quickly thought and said, "Amy, I want to give you something you've wanted a long time." She looked at me confused and said, "What is it?" I grabbed her, pulled her near me, and kissed her on her lips.

(Amy)

I couldn't believe it. He was kissing me. Sonic was actually kissing me. I suddenly felt so warm inside. All my feelings for him suddenly came back. I knew he really meant what he said just now. I knew for sure that he would be the one for me. His lips were so wonderful. They were everything I always dreamed of. I tried to make the moment last as long as I could.

(Sonic)

I couldn't believe what I was doing. I was kissing Amy. I felt like I wanted to throw up, but I felt like I didn't want to either. There was something weird going on in my stomach. I wasn't sure what it was. But I just ignored it for the moment. The kiss only lasted 15 seconds, but it felt like 15 minutes.

I broke away from her slowly. I was kinda embarrassed about what I just did now. Amy however, was blushing so red she matched her dress. I used my left hand to rub my right arm and said, "So uh, would you like to go see a movie or something later?" Still blushing, she giggled and said, "That would be lovely Sonic." I said, "G-great I pick you up around 6 or so then." She nodded and hugged me. "I'll see you tonight Sonic," she said. She began to walk away and gave a sexy smile at me. When she was far enough, I ran back home and began to plan out what I would do on our d-d-date.


	5. The Night to Remember

(Sonic)

I was so nervous. Since I had never been on a date before, and going on a date tonight with Amy was something totally new to me. I went to a local floral shop and bought another bouquet of flowers for Amy. I went home again and made sure that I didn't need anything else. I checked the time, it was almost 6 o'clock. I decided that I would head out now.

(Amy)

I was extremely excited. Sonic had finally asked me on a date. I looked around in my closet to find something to wear. Hmm, I thought to myself, maybe I'll show off myself to Sonic. I grabbed a tight jean skirt, a nice red shirt I had, and a jean jacket. The skirt wasn't that comfortable, but maybe they'll impress Sonic, hopefully. After I got dressed I ran over to the bathroom and put on my makeup. I then took my brush and began to brush my hair. While still brushing, I checked my clock. It was almost 6. I had to hurry and be ready. Sonic would be here any moment. After brushing, I grabbed my best perfume and sprayed it a couple times. It wasn't long until a knock was heard at the door. I was excited and ran over to answer it.

(Sonic)

There were so many things going on through my mind. I thought of Amy's attempted suicide, the kiss I gave her earlier, and the date that was going happen. I got to Amy's apartment door and took a deep breath.

"Welp," I said, "Here goes nothing. There's no going back now."

I built up the strength to knock on her door. When I did, I knocked on her door and tried to put a smile on. It wasn't long until I heard the door unlock and open. There she was. The moment I saw her, something came over me. She looked…beautiful. She smelled wonderful too. Something inside me started to stir. My stomach felt like it was tightening. I wasn't sure what this feeling was, but I just ignored it.

"Good evening Amy," I said.

(Amy)

I stared at him and said, "Good evening to you too Sonic. "

In his left hand he had a batch of roses. He moved the batch toward me.

"I got these for you," he said.

I took them from his hand and smelled them.

"Oh thank you Sonic," I said.

I took them inside and put them in a lovely vase. I gave him a hand gesture to tell him to come on in. He then followed behind me.

"Wait for me here Sonic. Let me go grab my purse and phone," I told him

(Sonic)

I nodded at her and she quickly went off into the hallway. I then sat on the couch while I waited for her. When she was out of sight, I began to look around the living room. I then looked to a small table next to the sofa. On it was a picture of me and Amy. I grabbed the picture and observed it for a moment. In the picture she was hugging me. One thing I noticed was that there was a crack on the side of the glass. It was as if someone had hit the frame or something. I heard Amy coming back and put the picture back on the table. She came back into the living room with her purse over her right shoulder and cell phone in her right hand.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

She nodded. I got up and began to walk next to her out the door. She closed the door and locked it. We began to walk down the stairs. I wanted to just stare at her, but I didn't want to seem obsessed. We finally reached the door from the apartments.

She looked at me and said, "So what are we going to do tonight?"

I smirked and said, "I was thinking we could get a bite to eat first."

She smiled and asked, "That sounds wonderful. Oh can we go to that new fancy restaurant? Please?"

I thought, jeez it's the first date and she already wants to be expensive. I then remembered that I was doing this whole date for her. I smiled and nodded. She got excited when I said yes. Luckily the restaurant she was talking about was just down the street. We continued down the street. While we were walking, we began talking about different things. We reached the restaurant before we knew it.

We entered the restaurant. Judging from the scenery, I could tell that this was going to be expensive. But kept telling myself, this is for Amy. We didn't wait long for a table. As time passed we waited more, ate, and left.

As we left Amy asked, "So what's next Sonic?"

I smiled and said, "How about a visit to Twinkle Park?"

She got very excited and started jumping up and down. She then suddenly stopped and looked worried. Her worry made me frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She said, "That's over on the other side of town. It would take us over an hour to walk there."

I smiled and said, "Ha. Who said anything about walking?"

She looked at me confused. She had no idea about how we were going to get there. Did she forget who she was on a date with? I then swept her off her feet and started walking with her.

(Amy)

This was so exciting for me. He swept me off my feet, how romantic. I felt like some kind of princess. He began walking with me in his hands.

"Hold on tight," he said.

I put my hands around him tightly.

"You ready?" he asked.

I nodded at him. He gave a quick nod back. As we were walking, he began to pick up speed. Within seconds, we were going at super speed. It was an amazing feeling. The wind in my face was like nothing I've felt before. Before I knew it, we were already at Twinkle Park.

(Sonic)

I put Amy down and we began walking towards the booth.

I approached the booth and said, "Two please."

The man looked at us and said, "Absolutely. Today is couples weekend. So as you know, couples can get in for free. And you two just look adorable together."

Amy giggled and blushed after he said that. I just gave a smirk. The man smiled and handed us our tickets. I grabbed the tickets from his hands and began walking with Amy to the gate.

When we entered the park, we began looking around at all the rides and games. Amy pulled on my arm and pointed at the roller coaster. I followed behind her while she held on to my hand. We got in line for the roller coaster. The line was going pretty fast though. We got on and the ride began. We started by going high up. We dropped going at high speed. It was fast. But it wasn't my kind of fast. When we dropped, Amy grabbed me and screamed in terror and excitement. When she did, that same feeling came over me again. What is this feeling?

After a few more rides and games we decided to take a break. I asked her if she wanted an ice cream. She said yes and asked for strawberry. I nodded once and walked over to the stand.

"Two cones please," I asked the man running the ice cream stand.

He gladly said, "Absolutely. What flavors would you like?"

I answered, "One chocolate and one strawberry please."

The guy took two cones and added put a scoop of chocolate ice cream on one and a scoop of strawberry ice cream on the other. He then handed me the cones and I paid the gentleman and took them from his hands. I walked, with the two cones in my hands, to Amy who was sitting on a bench nearby. I handed her ice cream over to her and began to eat mine. She took it from my hand and began eating it. I sat on the bench with her as I ate my ice cream. We finished our ice creams and looked up at the night sky.

She looked over to me and said, "Sonic, can I ask you something?"

I looked over to her and asked, "Sure. What is it?"

She hesitated for a second and said, "Could I…well…maybe…kiss you again?"

I hesitated. I thought for a moment about what she said. As I thought, I remembered the nightmare I had where I saw her kill herself with a knife. I then thought, I have to do this, for her. I nodded at her and moved myself closer to her. She moved herself closer to me. We then leaned toward each other slowly. The next thing I knew, I felt her lips on my lips. They felt…nice. She put her arms around me as we kissed. I felt I could hear others saying stuff about us and some making gag noises to mess around, but I ignored them.

As we kissed I got that feeling again. Only it felt stronger this time. I think I've found out what it is. Could it possibly be…love? No, that's ridiculous. Or is it? This must be love. I've seen movies with people in love and this must be the feeling they get. I must be falling love with Amy. Something I thought would never happen. After a few seconds, we pulled away from each other.

She blushed and looked at the ground. The feeling was still in me. Was it love? I had to find out. I used my hand and gently made her look at me.

She asked, "Sonic what are you…"

I kissed her again. At that point I knew. This was love. I was falling in love with Amy. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't let Amy figure it out, at least not just yet. I continued to kiss her for another few seconds. I then pulled away from her slowly.

(Amy)

What was Sonic doing, kissing me again? I wasn't sure what it was all about, but I enjoyed it. His lips were just like they were earlier today. He then pulled away from me. He looked like he was blushing a bit, but I didn't want to tell him so he wouldn't be embarrassed. I wanted to ask him why he kissed me again, but I decided not to.

(Sonic)

As I had pulled away from Amy, I looked at the time on a clock in the park. It was almost 10 o'clock. It was starting to get late, especially for Amy. One thing I knew was that she was not someone to stay up late. She usually says she needs her "beauty sleep."

I then told her, "It's getting late Amy. We should probably get you home."

She sighed in sadness that our date had come to an end. She nodded and grabbed my hand. I walked with her arm around my arm as we went to the exit gate of the park.


	6. From a Good Night to a Bad Night

**Note: This chapter is more mature (and possibly disturbing) than the previous ones. You've been warned. (So no whining.)**

(Sonic)

From outside the gate of Twinkle Park, I looked at the sky. It was clear. No clouds at all. You could see the stars and how they shined down at us. I then looked back at Amy.

"Well," I said, "Shall I take you home?"

She thought for a moment and said, "Hmm. You know what? No. I think I'll just take the bus home."

I was surprised to hear her say that. Why would she? Well, if that's what she wanted then I would respect her decision.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and said, "I'm sure."

"Well," I said, "Goodnight Amy."

She smiled at me and said, "Goodnight Sonic."

I kissed her on her forehead and sped off. At least that's what she thought. I didn't trust her going alone at night. Some areas of Station Square can get dangerous sometimes at night. When I was out of her sight, I ran up a nearby building and watched her from a distance where she wouldn't notice me.

(Amy)

Sonic was gone. I was so happy about tonight that I felt like dancing. My dream came true, Sonic asked me on a date and he kissed me, twice. I felt so warm inside. I can't believe I almost committed suicide all because of something Sonic said. With all that Sonic has done for me tonight, I felt I could let him off early and I would walk myself home. After a few minutes the bus came by the bus stop and I got in.

I paid the fee and found a seat near the back. I sat next to a young woman, a lovely young woman. She appeared to be in her late 20's early 30's. She looked over to me, but I didn't make direct eye contact with her.

The woman then said to me, "Hey you're one of Sonic's friends aren't you?"

Having no choice but to answer I said, "Yes, yes I am. I'm Amy, Amy Rose."

"My name's Samantha."

We began talking for awhile about girl things, and other topics. It really helped to pass time. The bus driver gave the signal for a stop. This was my stop too. I got up and told her goodbye. I got off the bus and began walking. My apartment was only a few blocks away, and this was the closest stop. I then began walking towards home.

I noticed that the streets were empty at night in this part of town. The street lights were on and I was the only one walking down the sidewalk. It was so quiet. I got a little scared. Why did I not let Sonic take me home? This was a stupid idea. I continued to walk down the sidewalk, only being another few blocks from home. I then heard someone behind me. I turned around and was terrified.

"Well, look who we have hear boys," said the man.

His other two followers chuckled. I was frightened. I didn't know what to do. Why did I leave my Piko Piko Hammer at home? Oh, because I felt I wouldn't need it. I felt scared and stupid.

The man pulled out a balisong knife and said, "Okay gorgeous. Give us what you got."

"Please don't hurt me. Take my purse and everything in it," I begged of him.

I took my purse and extended it at him. He roughly grabbed it from my hands and gave it to one of his buddies. He then looked at me for a moment, observing my figure. He then gave an evil smirk.

"Well boys," he said, "looks like we got more then we bargained for."

I was frozen in fear. I finally got the sense to run, but it was no use. They quickly grabbed me. I tried to pull myself free, but my strength was no match for theirs. They began to pull me into a nearby alley. I was going to scream, but they covered my mouth to muffle my voice. The two followers got me to the floor and pinned me down by my arms. I tried again to free myself, but to no prevail.

"My, my look at this gorgeous girl," said the leader of the three.

He got one top of me and started rubbing my body. He chuckled while he did so.

My voice muffled, I said, "No. Please I beg of you. Please."

They didn't listen to me. They only laughed more. The man then took my shirt and ripped it down the center with his knife, revealing my bra.

"Whoa," the rapist said, "Check this out boys."

They laughed more. The rapist continued grabbing my body. I tried to get free, but I knew it was no use. He then lifted up my skirt and revealed my panties. I began to cry and started to scream, but it was hopeless. My voice was muffled and no one could hear.

At this point I gave up hope. I couldn't free myself and no one was around to help me. I just lied there and let whatever happened to me happen. I then noticed a shadowy figure approach the leader from behind. He tapped him on the shoulder. The man stopped and looked behind him to see who it was.

"Get your hands off my girl," said the mysterious figure.

I knew that voice. It was Sonic. He came to save me. Sonic then punched the man on top of me, knocking him off. The leader fell down to the ground unconscious. The other two men let me go and charged at Sonic. They swung continuous punches at him. Sonic, however, was too fast for them. He dodged all their punches and gave counter attacks at them. He punched one guy in the stomach, dropping him to his knees. Sonic then kicked him in the jaw, sending him a few feet backwards.

I stood at a distance watching the fight. The last guy gave more punches, but Sonic was too fast. At the right moment, Sonic grabbed the guy by his shoulders and head butted him hard, knocking him out. The man fell to the ground, out cold. After he was out, Sonic rubbed his head for a moment from the hard hit. He looked over to me and started walking towards me. When he was in front of me he put his hand out to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked so soothingly.

I burst into tears and fell into his arm. I began to sob quietly. He put his arms around me and rubbed my back to comfort me. I don't really even know why I was crying. Was it from the fact that Sonic came to my rescue or from what had just happened?

"Shh," he said, "It's okay. You're safe now."

Still crying I said, "Oh Sonic it was terrifying. I had lost all hope. I thought no one was going to save me."

He looked into my eyes and said, "What did I tell you about giving up hope?"

I chuckled from remembering what he had told me before. From the corner of my eye I saw the leader of that group get up and take out his knife. He got to his feet and charged at Sonic.

"SONIC LOOK OUT," I warned him.

Sonic turned around and grabbed the guy's wrist with the knife in hand to stop the slash. Sonic punched him in the face with his free hand and knocked the guy to the ground one more time. Sonic then took a moment to catch his breath.

I hugged him and he hugged me back. We then locked eyes.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

He chuckled and replied, "Let's just say it was by luck."

(Earlier from Sonic's POV)

I waited for the bus to pick up Amy. Just sitting on the building made it feel like forever. I even almost fell asleep. I tried to find a way to occupy myself, but couldn't think of anything. Luckily it wasn't long until the bus arrived. I saw Amy get in from a distance. I got myself ready to follow the bus. After she got in, the bus took off. I started to follow the bus by jumping from rooftop to rooftop. I didn't want to use the streets, since I didn't want to risk Amy seeing me. If she saw me following her, she might think I don't trust her.

As I continued to jump each rooftop, I came upon one that was a longer jump than the others. I paused before I hit the edge and took a few steps back. I ran and made a leap of faith. I made it, but barely. My foot hit the edge of the roof, causing me to wipeout. I fell and skid a few feet on the roof. I quickly got back up; as I knew I had to keep track of the bus. Though when I went to look, it was nowhere in sight.

"No," I said to myself, "It can't be gone."

I slammed my foot on the roof, "Damn it."

I decided I would start searching for the bus, or just Amy. I looked around to get an idea for where I was exactly. When I knew where I was, I headed for Amy's apartment complex. I continued jumping rooftops. It wasn't long until I was only a few blocks away. I took a moment to catch my breath.

While catching my breath, I heard some noises of some people. I looked over the edge of the roof to check it out. On the other side of the street, I saw three guys laughing. They seemed to be having a good time. They were probably just joking around or something. However, it seemed too suspicious. I leaned to the right to see what they were all looking at. I couldn't get a clear view. I walked to the right a bit and took another view.

I could see what they were looking at, but it was still difficult. I leaned over the edge of the roof to see what it was. I quickly realized what it was, rather who it was. It was Amy. They must be trying to mug her. Though by the way they were on her, they were going to…OH MY GOD! They were going to rape her. Not if I have anything to say about it. I jumped off the roof and started walking towards them with an angry look.

(You know what happens next. So now we're back in the present, but in Sonic's POV)

She chuckled when I told her it was by luck. She didn't bother to ask any questions. She put her hand in my hand and we just smiled at each other.

"Let's get you home Amy," I told her.

She smiled and we began walking. But before we got far I remembered something. I ran over to the leader of the group and took his knife. I flipped open the balisong knife and looked at it, then flipped it back closed. I looked over at the guy.

"Thanks for the knife man," I told him, "I might need this."

He just groaned in pain. I then walked back to Amy and we continued walking again. We went another block until conversation was brought up.

"Why did you take his knife Sonic?" Amy had asked.

I shrugged and answered, "I don't know. I suppose so he doesn't threaten anyone else anytime soon or something."

She just chuckled and we kept on walking. We weren't more than a block or so from Amy's apartment. Amy had then looked over at me.

"Sonic can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure," I said.

She then continued, "Could I spend the night at your house?"


	7. Game Night

**Note: This chapter's a little slower then the previous. This is basically to link the next and previous. The next will start back on Sonic's feelings.**

(Sonic)

I hesitated for a moment. I wasn't comfortable with the idea of Amy spending the night at my house, especially with her strong feelings for me. Though after what she just went through, I don't really blame her. Surely she just wants to feel safe after what had just happened. Plus it was also the right thing to do.

I smiled at her and gave a nod, "Of course you can."

She got excited when I said yes. She started to jump in my arms. I tried to make her settle down, as to not disturb the people already asleep. She settled down and blushed a bit from embarrassment.

"But first I wanna stop by my apartment to get some things," she said.

I nodded at her and we continued walking down the street. It wasn't long until we reached her apartment. We went inside and headed up to her apartment. She unlocked her door and went inside. She gave a hand gesture to come inside.

"I'll wait here," I said.

She said, "If you insist. I'll be right back."

I nodded at her. She closed the door behind her. I then leaned my back on the wall and began to think about my relationship with Amy, past, present, and future. I thought about how she would always chase me and I would just ignore. I thought about how now I may be starting to get feelings for her. I even thought about how I may even consider…marrying her one day. Well, if my feelings do end up being true, I'll just take it one step at a time.

(Amy)

I grabbed a pack and began to pack some clothes into I grabbed my pajamas, folded them, and put them in neatly. I grabbed my basic red dress and put it in my bag. I also grabbed some more, personal clothing and put them in the bag. I then went over to my bathroom and grabbed some hygiene equipment and packed them in the side pocket. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed my ripped shirt. I decided I would change into something else real quickly. I just grabbed another shirt from my closet and put it on.

After I had everything I was sure I would need, I made a checklist in my mind to make sure I had everything. After a moment of thinking, I knew I had everything. I zipped up my bag and took it with me. I opened my apartment door and there was Sonic leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Was he asleep? He was. He looked so cute just leaning on the wall, asleep.

I tapped him on his cheek gently and said, "Wake up sleepyhead."

He opened his eyes, "Huh wha?"

He yawned and said, "Sorry I was just resting my eyes. You got everything you need?"

"Yep," I said, "I'm ready."

He gave me a quick nod and we began to walk back downstairs. He reached his hand out toward me.

"Shall I carry your bag?" he asked.

I chuckled a bit, "What a gentleman."

I handed him my bag and he placed the strap over his shoulder. We got outside and he swept me of my feet yet again and began running down the road.

(Sonic)

I continued running with Amy in my hands towards my house. It only took us a minute or so to get there. When we reached the front of my house, I put Amy down and continued to carry her bag. We walked towards my door and I grabbed my key. I unlocked my door and opened it and let Amy go in first. She walked past me as I held the door open for her. I followed her in and closed it behind me and locked it.

"Welp," I said, "Welcome to casa de la hedgehog. You know where everything is."

"I'm going to go put my bag in your guest room," she said.

I nodded and headed towards my room. Moments later, Amy came into my room and sat next to me on my bed.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" she asked.

I answered, "Well usually on Saturdays the guys and I get on our Xboxes and just play till like 3 or 4 in the morning."

She got intrigued, "Oh sounds like fun. Why don't we play then?"

"Um," I said kinda nervous, "Okay."

She then, "Oh but first I'm going to shower then I'll come back."

I nodded and said," Alright then."

She got up and left my room. I pressed the power button on my controller and my Xbox turned on. When my Xbox booted up, I checked to see if the guys were online. And wouldn't you know it, they were. I joined they're party and grabbed my mic.

"Hey, Sonic whats up?" Knuckles asked.

"'Sup guys," I answered back.

Tails then said, "So Sonic, how did your date go?"

I began, "Well…"

Knuckles interrupted me, "Whoa wait. You went on a date? With who?"

"With Amy," I answered.

"No way," Knuckles said, "I knew it was only a matter of time. So tells us what happened?"

I responded, "I don't want to talk about it right now. She's here right now."

Tails asked, "Is she with you right now?"

"No, she's in the shower right now," I answered, "She's spending the night."

Curious, Tails asked, "Really? Why?"

Not wanting to talk about what happened earlier, I answered simply with, "It's a long story."

I then said, "So are we gonna start or what?"

"Yeah," said Knuckles, "Let's start this already. So Halo good?"

Tails answered, "Fine by me."

I agreed with him. I put my disc in and started up the game. While it started, I thought about what had just happened. Seeing someone do that to Amy just made me, well…angry. But I didn't want that anger to get to me. The guys and I began a search for a match. While we waited, we began making small talk; talking about how our days went and so on.

We soon found a match and began playing. The lead was going back and forth between our team and the other team. We barely won by a few points. At that moment, Amy walked in. She was wearing red pajama pants and a red pajama shirt.

"So what did I miss," She said as she sat back down on my bed.

"Me and the guys are just playing," I answered.

She watched as I played. She leaned over to me and eventually put her head on my shoulder. It wasn't long until we finished our match. Amy then looked over to me.

"Can I play too?" she asked.

I nodded and grabbed another controller and my extra mic and turned them on for her. She took them from my hands and plugged the mic into the controller.

Through the mic I told the guys, "Hey guys, Amys going to join alright?"

"Okay by me," said Tails.

"Me too," said Knuckles.

I then heard him mumble, "Oh man. We're gonna go on a losing streak."

Hearing him, I said, "Hey watch it man."

He went silent. I'm guessing he was embarrassed or something that I heard.

Amy replied to Knuckles, "Don't worry; I know what I'm doing."

Surprised, Knuckles said, "You know how to play Halo?"

Amy answered, "Oh yeah, Rouge and I play from time to time."

Surprised, Knuckles replied, "Rouge plays Xbox?"

Amy answered, "Yeah. You didn't know?"

"No," said Knuckles, "Oh I am so going have to challenge her."

We soon began playing. It didn't take long to find a match. Before we knew it, it was already almost midnight. We then found another match to play. The opponent team also had mics and they were in a group like us.

The guys on the other team were complete jerks. They started cussing Knuckles, Tails, and I out. I had told Amy to not say anything so they wouldn't insult her.

(Amy)

Oh I did not like these guys at all. It made me angry that they were insulting my friends, especially Sonic. I couldn't take it anymore.

I shouted into the mic, "HEY WHY DON'T YOU GUYS JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

One of the guys then replied, "Whoa ho ho, what do we have here? A little missy who doesn't know when to keep quiet."

Sonic then cut in, "Hey buddy leave her out of this."

The guy said, "Shut up man, I'm talking to the lady. Speaking of which, why are you playing video games? Shouldn't you be doing something else, like sucking my dick?"

I then responded, "Oh you only wish I would."

Sonic turned to me with a shocked face. I blushed a bit. He just gave a small chuckle and looked back at the game going on.

The guy then responded, "Yeah well let's see if you're as good at Halo as you are in the bedroom."

"Alright," I said, "I'll show you."

The game continued. I had really become serious. They stood no chance against me. Every tactic they used failed miserably. All those times playing at Rouge's really paid off.

(Sonic)

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Amy was totally owning all of them. She put them to shame. I have to admit her skills were impressive, and also, attractive. The game had soon ended. We had beaten them by more than 20 points.

That guy then said, "Damn. Alright I have to admit, you are good girl. Who are you anyway?"

I wasn't sure to answer with the one I wanted to give. But I was certain. I wanted to say it. Though I couldn't believe I was going to say it.

"She's," I began, "my girlfriend."

(Amy)

Did I just hear, what I thought I heard? Did Sonic just call me his girlfriend? I looked over to him and turned off my mic.

"Sonic," I asked, "Do you mean it?"

He turned off his mic too and answered, "That is, if you want to be."

I smiled and cried out, "OH YES Sonic. I do."

I jumped him and put my arms around him. He put his arms around me too. I began crying tears of joy. We then both began laughing. After a moment we got back up properly.

(Sonic)

After we sat up, I looked over to the time. It was almost 1 in the morning. I decided that we should head to bed. I left the game and went back to the menu.

I told the guys, "Well, I think it's time we pack it in."

"Alright," said Tails, "See ya man.

"Take it easy," I told them.

"Later," said Knuckles.

Amy then said, "Bye boys."

Tails and Knuckles responded at the same time, "Bye Amy."

I turned off my Xbox and turned to Amy, "Well Amy, let's get you to bed."

She nodded at me. We got up from my bed and walked over to my guest room. I turned on the light and Amy headed for the bed.

"Well," I said, "Goodnight Amy."

She then asked, "Could you tuck me in Sonic?"

I looked at her with one brow up, "You've got to be kidding me."

She looked at me with her big beautiful eyes. She also had a small frown. She looked so innocent with that face. I couldn't say no to that face.

"Oh alright," I said.

She smiled and got in the bed. I put the blanket on her and fixed it. When she was tucked in, I turned off the light and began to leave the room. I then heard her speak.

"Sonic," she said.

I didn't turn around, but I still responded.

"Yes Amy?" I asked.

She said, "Today was the best day of my life. I just want to say, thank you. Thank you for giving me a chance."

I replied, "You're welcome Amy."

"Goodnight," she said.

I smiled, "Goodnight."

I closed the door behind me and took a deep breath. I looked back at the closed door.

I then said, "Sleep tight my little rose."

I headed over to my room.


	8. Dream Debate

**I just wanna say thanks for all the comments and other stuff on this story. It keeps me wanting to write this story. Well with that said, on to the next chapter.**

(Sonic)

I began walking back to my room. I gave out a big yawn from the day. I opened the door to my room and closed it behind me. I unbuckled my shoes and put them near my bed. I pulled off my socks and tossed them on the floor. I jumped onto my bed and covered myself with my blanket.

"Ahhh," I said, "What a long day. Who would've thought I would ever go on a date with Amy. Furthermore being her girlfriend as well. I now realize what a wonderful girl she really is. I feel that this was defiantly the right thing to do."

I closed my eyes and began to think about my day with Amy. Our date, our dinner, and even those bastards that tried to rape her. But one thing that especially came to mind was that kiss at Twinkle Park. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. I can still feel her lips on mine now. They were so warm and just perfect. It gave me the feeling made me know I was in love with her.

I soon fell asleep and began to dream. I dreamt about Amy and I. We were on the Emerald Coast watching the sunset together.

"Oh Sonic," said Amy, "The sunset is so beautiful."

I nodded slowly, "Yeah,"

I then felt her hand reach for my hand. I looked over to her and gave her a smile. She smiled back at me. She looked so adorable with a smile on her face. She leaned her head on to my shoulder and gave a small sigh. I closed my eyes and began to relax. Just when the evening was so perfect, I heard someone walk up behind us. I opened my eyes and noticed that Amy had disappeared.

"Amy?" I asked, "Where'd you go?"

"She's gone Sonic," said the person behind me.

I got up and turned around to see just who had said that. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The person was…me? He looked like me in every way. He had the same fur color, same shoes, same everything. I freaked out but didn't say anything. The next thing I knew, the other me punched me and knocked me onto the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked.

He answered, "What is wrong with you?"

Confused, I asked, "Excuse me?"

He continued, "You're going out with Amy. AMY for God's sake."

I got back up and said, "Yeah so what?"

"SO WHAT?! How can you be going out with that girl? She's so creepy and not to mention crazy. The Sonic I know would never get mixed up in something like that."

I started getting angry, "You take that back. Amy is not some crazy creep. She a wonderful young lady and I love her."

He snickered, "Do you? Do you really love her?"

I looked at him with one eye brow raised, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh give me a break Sonic," he replied, "Think about it. Amy almost commits suicide. Suddenly you become guilty and suddenly 'fall in love' her."

"What's your point?"

He sighed in irritancy, "My point is you're not really in love with Amy, you're just feeling guilty."

I stopped and thought for a moment. Was he right? Am I only just guilty? No. No I wasn't guilty. I was falling in love with Amy. I know what my feelings are. And they tell me I'm in love.

I looked up and replied, "No. I know what I felt the first time I kissed her. You can say what you want, but it doesn't matter. I'm in love with Amy and nothing you say or do can stop me."

The other me chuckled.

"You stupid bastard," he said as he chuckled.

I began to get angry again. I took a deep breath.

"This conversation is over," I said.

I began to walk away from him and down the beach.

"You'll see Sonic," he said from a distance, "You'll see."

As I continued walking down the beach, I closed my eyes, hoping I would wake up.

As I was walking, I heard a voice in a demonic tone. I was loud, as if it were right in my ear.

"YOU'LL SEE!" It said.

I woke up from my dream and rose up from my pillow immediately. I looked around to get a grip on reality. I looked over to my clock; it was only 5 in the morning. I didn't feel like waiting up and decided to fall asleep again. But before I did, I got up and went to my guest room where Amy was sleeping. I opened the door slowly and walked up to her quietly. I stared down at her as she slept peacefully. She had a lovely smile on her face. I wonder what she was dreaming about. I rubbed the side of her hair gently and kissed her on her forehead.

"Sleep well my Rose."

I left the room quietly and went back to bed.

(Amy)

My dreams that night were filled with romance. Sonic carried me through the plains outside of Station Square. I stared at him with a smile as he looked up to keep track of where he was going. Soon, we stopped at a beautiful lake. I gasped from the beauty of the crystal water shining from the sun. He put me down and I stayed staring.

"Sonic," I began, "It's so beautiful."

He replied, "A beautiful girl deserves to visit a beautiful."

I blushed a bit from his compliment and began to chuckle. He grabbed my hand and we began to walk down to the shore of the lake. We both stood at the edge of the lake and stared at its beauty. Sonic knelt down and grabbed a flower on the ground and handed it to me. I took it gently from his hand and smiled.

"Thank you Sonic"

He smiled and winked at me. We then both sat down while we held each other's hand. I looked over to him and looked back at me. We stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. The next thing I knew we slowly leaned at each other with our lips puckered getting ready to kiss. Our lips soon locked onto each others. Every second felt like minutes. I didn't want it to end.

We soon released our lips from each other and slowly moved back. He was blushing very red. As was I. He then rubbed the side of my hair gently. His hand on my hair felt so relaxing. He then kissed me on my forehead and smiled. We grabbed each other's hand and went back to looking at the lake was we leaned our heads on each other.

I woke up soon and opened my eyes. I looked around as I got back to reality. I looked at the clock on the table. It was almost 7. I decided that I would have my Sonic wake up to a delicious breakfast.


	9. The Morning After

**NOTE: I've noticed it's getting a little tricky to always write first person. So I've decided that I will be writing in third person now. Do not worry; I will switch to first person whenever I find it necessary. Switching to third person will be indicated by **. With that said on to the next chapter. **

**NOTE NOTE: I apologize for not posting in a while, but finding time is hard with my schedule.**

(Sonic)

I woke up a couple hours later after going back to sleep. I lifted my head up and sat there for a moment. I then gave a big yawn as I stretched my arms. I took a deep inhale through my nose and then a long exhale through my mouth.

As I had inhaled, I noticed something in the air. I took another smell. It smelled delicious. Curious on where that smell was coming from, I got up from my bed and went to the living room.

Sonic started walking towards the living room. When he reached it, he saw Amy in the kitchen. She apparently was cooking breakfast. He noticed this quickly and a smile came upon him. He stayed smiling as he leaned on the wall entering the kitchen, hoping she would notice him. It took a while for Amy to notice him. In fact, she didn't notice him at all. It wasn't until Sonic walked up to her and put his arms around her.

"Good morning Amy," he said softly.

"Good morning to you too my Sonic," she replied back.

"So whatcha making that smells so good?"

"Well, I'm cooking up some bacon and sausage. And I just shredded up some potatoes for hash browns. I'm going to start the eggs soon and you have your choice of pancakes, waffles, or french toast."

Sonic licked his lips, "my so much work."

"A breakfast fit for a hero. My hero."

He smiled and kissed her. They're lips locked for a few seconds. While they kissed, a thought came over Sonic. He remembered what the other him had said, "You're not really in love with Amy." When this played in his mind, he pulled back slowly.

(Sonic)

Boy, was what the other me had said to me last night true? Am I not really in love with Amy? I started to get worried. I assume Amy noticed this as she got a concerned look on her face.

She looked at me and asked, "Is everything okay Sonic?"

I focused on her and reacted quickly.

I put on a fake smile and said, "Yeah Amy, everythings alright."

She smiled, "Good. So what did you want, pancakes, waffles, or french toast?"

"Hmm. Pancakes sound good to me."

"Then pancakes it is."

She went back to making breakfast. As soon as she turned around my face went back into a worried face. I didn't want her to see, so I quickly turned around and went towards my sofa and television. When I reached it, I kinda just let myself drop. I leaned for the remote and turned on the T.V., hoping it would drain that thought away from my mind.

I couldn't find anything of interest and words kept echoing in my head, "YOU'LL SEE!"

"No," I said quietly to myself, "It isn't true."

I then heard Amy call me, "Sonic. Who are you talking to?"

I looked up at her and replied, "No one Amy."

"Well, breakfast is ready. So come and eat before it gets cold."

I nodded, "Coming."

I got up and went to the table in the kitchen. I sat down and waited for Amy to bring our plates. She put my plate in front of me and then her's on the other side and sat down.

"Let's eat," she said.

We began eating breakfast. While eating, I was still thinking. I tried not to frown, but I couldn't help myself. Amy saw my face again.

"Sonic, is something wrong?" she asked.

"I'm fine Amy," I replied.

"Please tell me Sonic."

"I said I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Amy."

She sighed and went back to eating.

When they had finished, Amy went into the guest room and change while Sonic went to his room and put on some socks and shoes. When they finished they met in the living room.

"So," Sonic said with a partially fake smile, "What do you want to do today."

"Actually," Amy replied, "Do you think you can take me to Cream's house? I haven't seen her in a while and would like to pay her a visit."

They walked out the door up to the sidewalk. When they did, Sonic swept Amy off her feet.

"Hang on tight," he said.

She put her arms around him tightly, but not too tightly. Sonic then took off with blazing speed. He moved around the cars on the road while to running to Cream's house on the other side of town. It was only a matter of minutes until they reached the little rabbit's house. Sonic put Amy down and Amy adjusted her skirt.

(Amy)

Sonic looked at me and asked, "Well do you want me to stick around?"

"No it's okay," I answered, "Besides I may be here a while and I have some other stuff to do too."

"Well if you need me just give me a holler."

"I most certainly will my Sonic."

He came up to me and gave me a quick kiss on my lips. I blushed a bit, but not too much for someone to really notice.

"Well bye," he said.

I twinkled my fingers at him and replied, "Bye."

Before I knew it, he was gone. Just as he left I remembered the worried look on his face this morning and it brought some sadness to mine, but I quickly brushed it off and put a smile back on. Beside I'm sure it was nothing right? I walked up to the door of Cream's house. I couldn't wait to tell her the news.


End file.
